Grimm (super sonico)
by Alexic19Shaded
Summary: I'm Grimm well my names actually Rosic Yakitorik i'm 19 and a punk rock star in the world my band is called The Reapers anyway this is my story enjoy!
(Theme start)

Where you from foo'?!

This world is about to change.  
1, 2...  
1, 2, 3, 4

Look into my eyes and write down the words you taste.  
Blood on your tongue with a crass embrace.  
A photo kiss on the day we met  
said, "This will be a night we won't forget."  
Speak slow now, I don't want to miss when you cry.  
Glass over diamond blue eyes.

And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love.  
So move a little bit closer,  
hear the sound of your voice.  
We're screaming, "why can't we just be friends?"  
It's not that easy but it's half of the fun,  
to see you throw the first punch.

Now, it's such a shame you had to go and run your mouth.  
Your mouth is what you make it  
but at least I've got real friends.  
Can you hear me now?  
Now that I'm a big star.  
Fuck you and your new love for yourself,  
it don't mean shit.

And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love.  
So move a little bit closer,  
hear the sound of your voice.  
We're screaming, "why can't we just be friends?"  
It's not that easy but it's half of the fun,  
to see you throw the first punch.

I've got so much to give,  
but I would kill just to feel less invisible.  
And you've got so much to learn about gravity.  
So live it up baby, don't look down.  
Live it up baby, don't look down...

And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love.  
So move a little bit closer,  
hear the sound of your voice.  
We're screaming, "why can't we just be friends?"  
It's not that easy but it's half of the fun.  
And I saw it coming when you threw the first punch,  
you threw the first punch.  
Now it's your turn to run.

This is the breath that will take my life.  
There's no future but matches and propane.  
And through the mutated words I write.  
Kill it fast, and never watch it die.

(Theme end)

I quickly jump onto the stage before all the outfit melts off of Super sonico i didn't care if i got in trouble i quickly covered her with my leather jacket.

She looked shocked i just nodded and muttered,"You all did an amazing show, it makes me happy to see someone else having fun singing, its the least i can do."

My dark black hoodie covered my face till i ran into my limo, and took off my hood my light blonde hair and light baby blue eyes showed who i was i was Grimm a major star in japan.

My real name is Rosic Yakitorik i am 19 and just moved to japan i am known for my voice which sounds guyish even though my real gender is female, sadly i look like a guy a bit as well..

I'm flat chested and a stunning 6'5 height i was sitting while they drove me home and i picked my phone up. "Grimm here."

"Hello Mr. Yakitorik I wanted to know if you'd do a personal favor." I sigh " Alright Demon man i'll be in an shoot."

I heard a chuckle."Thank you i'll text you for the shoot."

He hangs up and i Pull off my hoodie and shirt i never wear a bra from me being literally flat as a board i had an eight pack that was toned tone noticeable, but not to noticeable.

I sigh and pull off my jeans leaving me in a pair of boxers.. i wear them for a medical thing.. i quickly flop onto the bed and sleep.

I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my leather jacket with a Red X on the back and my black jeans with my usual peircing.

Crud i'm late! I quickly walk to the college campus and look around bumping into.. Sonico! My breath hitches in suprise my favorite light baby blue jacket was on her..

"Woah Sorry i wasn't watching where i was going my fault." I smile and rub the back of my head a light blush goes on my face.

I look down at her she was only about 158 cm pretty smaller than my 195.58 cm, so she is about 5'2.. wow i think i am a giant next to her.

"wha no its all mine i wasn't paying attenion..." She looks up at me then her eyes widen. "Wait your gri-" I quickly cover her mouth.

"shh i don't wanna be found out.. i wanna be a normal person alright so just call me Rosic(Row-sick) Yakitorik(yac-E-Tore-ick)."

I blush at her pink eyes shinning in a adorable way i quickly take my hand away as her friends walk over.

"Hey soni- Woah who's that?!" They both point to me sonico answers smiling.

"That is Rosic Yakitorik!" She wraps an arm around mine causing my light blue eyes to widen and a dark red blush to go onto my cheeks.

"H-Hey uh Sonico could you uhm.." I rub the back of my head slightly blushing as her 'Assets' push against my arm I could just tell how much her friends were laughing.

"oh yeah sorry Rosic.." She blushes lightly and lets go of my arm.

"Anyway i am Rosic Yakitorik nice to meet you!" I make my famous pose of me smiling and giving a thumbs up my blonde hair softly swaying in the wind.

they all giggled at my dorky pose but blushed none of the less. I was a adorable looking guy but i still had a bad 'boy' side as well.

"I'm new here and i need some help to class.. Could any of you help?" They nodded and walked me to our class.

School went by in a flash and tonight i have a concert i have to go to! i wave the three girls bye and Headed to the large stage in the middle of tokyo and quickly switched to my concert outfit then heard the chanting.

"REAPERS! REAPERS! GOO GRIMM!"

I laugh and walk onto stage screams could be heard loudly.

"Hello Tokyo! I'm Grimm the singer and lead guitar of the band The Reaping!" I put my hands in the air as the chanting got louder.

"This is our new song Best you've ever had Enjoy!"

I nod at my band and the nod back as we all start to play im waiting for my singing part.

I take a deep breath and start to sing. (search up BoyMeetsWorld best you've ever had for the song)

People sing along with me i look in the crowd and see the bright pink hair that made me grin and finished the song/

"Now here is one of my songs i've been working on sing along if you agree and had this happen to you!"

I start to sing and play as well do the rest of The Reapers.

( _ **watch?v=S668D3NsUZU**_ )

"By the time you hear this, you'll be already gone now

by the time I hear from you I'll be still contemplating  
if I should leave this town behind and try to find you  
but I probably won't cause there's a place for girls like you

It's a story that's been told a thousand times now  
Boy falls head over heels, then gets left behind  
I know I should be feeling lonely  
But I'm not, and here's why, now listen closely  
Every kiss we've had, smiles we shared  
..or that time when we got down, and you pulled my hair  
Did you think you were the best that I could do?  
That's on you

by the time I hear from you I'll be still contemplating  
if I should leave this town behind and try to find you  
but I probably won't cause there's a place for girls like you

And I know that you're the kind of girl that feeds off all the attention  
And I'll place my bets that you're the girl in front of every photograph you take

Every picture you take!

Dude, you hear what happened?

Yeah man,I'm even surprised it even took THIS long

I know

After the first time there's no way i would've kept her around

I'm just glad he finally got his head on straight and he's dropped her

FOR GOOD

It's just nice to have him back Dude, That's for sure

Here's the part where you show up to my door uninvited, and expect to be let in

but that's not happening, no, not this time  
I promised to myself - never rewind!

We are never getting back together like ever

by the time I hear from you I'll be still contemplating  
if I should leave this town behind and try to find you  
but I probably won't cause there's a place for girls like you

for girls like you

for girls like you

FOR GIRLS LIKE YOU!"

I could see her eyes looking into mine i felt a pit of nervousness go away and i flash a grin and a wink to Sonico She blushes but keeps watching our band.

"Alright this our last song i need a singer to help me could any of you raise your hands? Hmm how about Pinky yeah you headphones come up here!" I smirk and watch her walk over to the stage i put my gloved hand out my baby blue eyes shined in adoration, i pull her onto the stage gently "Thank you sonico." I whisper in her ear as she grabs a mic.

"Alright just be yourself okay.' I smile at Sonico as she nods and looks at the lyrics. (nightcore Duet by optimistic Rose- Never let you down)

"Tell me, baby, what we're gonna do (sonico)

I'll make it easy, got a lot to lose (sonico)  
Watch the sunlight coming through  
Open the window, let it shine on you

'Cause I've been sick and working all week (sonico)  
And I've been doing just fine (Hey!)  
You've been tired of watching me  
Forgot to have a good time, boy (Hey!)  
You can't take it all these faces  
Never keeping it real  
I know exactly how you feel

When you say you've had enough (sonico)  
And you might just give it up  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down  
When you're feeling low on love  
I'll be what you dreaming of  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down

Oh, oh (sonico)  
I will never let you down  
(Hey!)  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down

There's a million ways to go (Grimm)  
Don't be embarrassed if you lose control  
On the rooftop, now you know  
Your body's frozen and you lost your soul

'Cause I've been sick and working all week (grimm)  
And I've been doing just fine (Hey!)  
You've been tired of watching me  
Forgot to have a good time, boy (Hey!)  
You can't take it all these faces  
Never keeping it real  
I know exactly how you feel

When you say you've had enough (Grimm)  
And you might just give it up  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down  
When you're feeling low on love  
I'll be what you dreaming of  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down

Oh, oh (Both)  
I will never let you down(grimm)  
(Hey!)  
Oh, oh (both)  
I will never let you down (grimm)

Let me take you where you never go (sonico)  
Have a little fun, it's the only way we know  
Let me show you what you never see (Grimm)  
You know how to love only when you're holding me

When you say you've had enough (both)  
And you might just give it up  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down  
When you're feeling low on love  
I'll be what you dreaming of  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down

When you say you've had enough (Both)  
And you might just give it up  
Oh, oh  
I will never let you down  
When you're feeling alone in love  
I'll be what you dreaming of  
I will never let you down"

The crowd is cheering loudly and i grab Sonico's hand and put it in the air with mine.

"I Grimm, Say that this girl is always allowed in our songs, Lets give it up to the new Reaper Princess!"

"OH MY GOSH SUPER GRIMM! #SUPERGRIMM!" I saw them taking pics of me and sonico laughing large grins on both of our faces.

"Hey i'll be at one of your shoots by the way Sonico heads up." I say smirking at her blushing face. "I'll be the one your taking a couple pics with Demon man says so."

She nods and we both walk off stage and i grab my black guitar with grimm on it and put it on my back as i smile and pull her into the back stage area, "We should wait here until the crowd goes away and thanks Soni your an awesome singer." I kiss her hand softly and then walk into my dressing room and go back into my regular clothes.

I Grab my beanie and put it on two black fox ears were hand stitched on it and i put on my black hoodie that had a black fox tail on the end making Me look more adorable.

"Alright Soni i'll see you at school i guess." I start to walk to her but I Trip and fall onto her my face is inches away from her and my hands are on both sides of her head We both blush darkly as my hips are in between her legs making us in a very sexual position i could hear the snaps of a camera and looked up to see two girls one with black hair and green eyes, the other with light brown hair and she was eating pocky...Fuck This reaper is dead!


End file.
